


Tell Me Where He Is. (short drabble)

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Maledom/Femsub, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan
Summary: Bass has been trying to find Mega Man, with no luck, he finds Roll, she'd know where he is, so Bass tries to get her to talk, one way or another
Relationships: Forte | Bass/Roll
Kudos: 2





	Tell Me Where He Is. (short drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> so i FINALLY wrote something again, been awhile hasn't it? not too long but eh it took me long enough to do this lol

“Alright girl, now you're going to tell me where he is…” “p-please let me go!” Bass had been looking for Mega Man for a while now, but to no avail...that’s until he found his sister Roll, if anyone knows where he is, it's her, but she’s proving to be pretty difficult to get to talk, but Bass has a trick or two up his sleeve.

“So you’re gonna make this hard? Looks like i’m going to need to get more creative if i’m going to get any info out of you…” Bass grabbed Roll’s hair pretty roughly, causing her to yelp out. “...and i know exactly what to do.” he gave a rather sinister grin as he turned his back to her, with her face being level with his ass, she began to struggle a lot upon realising what he’s about to do.

“H-hey if you don’t do this i’ll tell you where he is!” Roll isn’t exactly the best liar, so Bass chuckled a bit. “Nice try, but it's not gonna work on me.” before she could say anything, he slammed his ass into her face, the smell was already goddamn horrible, it’s obvious he hasn’t been washed in awhile.

There was a few seconds of silence before a ominous bubbling, causing Bass to grin, he pulled Roll’s hair forward, forcing her face into his ass more, it didn’t take long before a grunt could be heard, soon followed by a loud, echoing trumpet like sound that could easily be heard from a fair distance, the smell of oil and mud came quickly after, Roll coughed and gagged, which made Bass laugh.

“Are you ready to tell me yet?” silence. “No? Alright…” another grunt, another fart, this one was not as loud but a bit wetter and smelled like diesel fumes, a moan came from Bass, while Roll was trying desperately to get away, not much luck though considering he weighs much more than her.

He didn’t bother asking her this time as a much louder and much more disgusting sounding fart was heard, someone definitely heard that one, and probably smelt the strong stench of sewage as well, it was a lot stronger than normal, which Bass commented on. “Damn that’s worse than they normally are, heh, i *almost* feel bad for you.”

He finally let her go and turned around. “You gonna tell me now?” not even a second and she blurted it out. “H-he’s at Wily’s Fortress!” he scoffed. “I should have known…” he left without saying a word, now Roll is going to have to explain to everyone why she smells so bad...and figure out how to get it out.


End file.
